The purpose of this study is to determine "normal" growth patterns in children with cerebral palsy. Ultimately the goal is to develop disease type- and severity-specific growth charts for children with CP. Another measure of growth is bone mineralization, which when abnormal can lead to fractures. Whether various measures of growth and nutrition are predictive of clinical outcomes will be assessed.